


Quietude

by whatitsaysonthetin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/F, Fanart, Female Sam Wilson, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatitsaysonthetin/pseuds/whatitsaysonthetin
Summary: They've earned the quiet, the early morning stillness that comes after the rain. Even if the rain was of fire and metal, gasoline and debris.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Quietude

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies of Marvel Bingo - Square filled: early morning cuddles

They've earned the quiet, the early morning stillness that comes after the rain. Even if the rain was of fire and metal, gasoline and debris. 

They take time to rest, to put aside thoughts, could haves, should haves, ifs. To be content in each other's silent company. 

Natasha lets Sam tend her hurts, the bullet wound in her shoulder, the taser burns on her chest and hand.

Sam lets herself melt into the gentle touch of Natasha's fingers on her cheek, the care she gives to soothing the scrapes, bruises, and wind-chapped skin. 

They clean up, shower, eat, but they don't speak. The sunlight shifts across the wall, dappled yellow on blue-green through the young leaves of the tree outside. 

They ease their sore bodies into Sam's clean sheets, curling into each other in a way that doesn't hurt. They watch the light. They listen to the sound of not being alone. 

They could get used to this.


End file.
